Life as an almost unseen ghost
by BlackForestRider
Summary: Harry and Damien are twins,and happy until Harry dies.Hogwarts soon comes for Damien.But why does he talk to himself?Why can Snape see 2 Potter boys?Answer:Harry never left.He’s a ghost.But only Damien and Snape can see.Full sum inside. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've finally got down to writing something again. I feel like it's been years since I've actually typed up something. **

**Firstly I'd like to apologize to any of those reading my Alex rider fic. I've still got no inspiration on that story. Which really annoys me. I swear I'll never post a story again, without the whole plot line sorted out.**

**Secondly this story will cover all the years, but properly years 2, 3, and 4 will only be brief. **

**This will be slash, cause I'm addicted to it, and will include Damien (my OC) and Draco, and Harry and Severus, as the main paring.**

**This story will be updated weekly, since I have college work as well. Sometimes I might update more, but it will usually be weekly.**

**That's it, so on with the story.**

_Summary: Harry and Damien are the Twins Who Lived, and are happy until they are 5, when Harry is killed by a Death Eater. As life moves on, the Potters and those close to them try to cope and move on. So why does Damien talk to someone who isn't there? Why can Severus Snape see 2 black haired, emerald eyed boys at Hogwarts? Answer: Harry Potter never left. Harry Potter is a ghost. A ghost on his twin and Snape can see. It's time for the mystery of Harry Potter to begin._

Prologue

My name is Harry Potter. I'm five years old. Today is the 23rd December 1985. I'm out with my parents, and godparents, and my twin brother. As we walk down Diagon Alley, people stop and stare at us. I know me and my brother are special. We managed to defeat some mean guy, whose name I can't say, when we were 1.

"Harry?"

I looked at my twin. Damien and I are exactly the same. No one ever knows who's who, until we speak, or rather Damien speaks. I'm not good with people. I'm shy; I think that's what Uncle Remus called it.

'I'm fine.' I replied.

My brother and I have a link. We can always tell what each other is feeling. He grabs my hand and smiles, I smile back. I love my brother. We'll always be together no matter what.

Both of us jump, as screams pierce the air. We look ahead and less than 10 feet away are people in white masks and black robes.

"Death Eaters!" shouts Uncle Sirius.

I'm only 5, but I know they're the bad guys. Spells fire between the bad guys and the good guys. Mummy takes us to the closest side alley, and tells us to stay there. Damien and I watch as the battle goes on.

"Harry!"

I startle I was so busy looking at the battle; I didn't see one of the bad guys shoot a green light from his wand. It's heading over to us, faster than Daddy on his broom. I don't know why I did what I did. I don't know what made me push Damien out of the way. I just did. I gasped as the light hit me, on left side. I fall to the ground, noting that is doesn't hurt, like when I fell in the back garden and cut my hand. Someone's holding me. It's Mummy, and Daddy is right next to her. They've got what looks like water coming from their eyes. Tears. Why are they crying? I'm tired now. I think I'll sleep for a bit. I'll ask why they're crying later. I close my eyes, the darkness surrounding me.

**Please review, and tell me if you like this idea. I found that whilst the plot line kept bugging me, it was harder to write, compared to my other stories, since I've never read anything like this before. Also if their is a story like this out their let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_August 31__st__ 1991_

"Damien! James! Hurry up or we won't be going to Diagon Alley."

'I'm coming." Shouted an 11 year old boy.

I watched him rush around looking for his money bag. He'll ask me in second. Mom's downstairs waiting for both Damien and our Dad. They're always loosing stuff, and running late.

"Harry. Help!"

I sigh and point to the bag, lying on top of Damien's parchment. He looks then slaps himself.

'He he, woops.' He laughs

I shake my head, and giggle quietly. Footsteps are heard outside, and Damien's door is opened. Dad is standing there, hair as messy as ever.

"Ready son?" he asks.

Damien nods, and I follow them as they head downstairs. I remember when I used to cry, and shout when my Dad couldn't see me. Ever since that fatal day in Diagon Alley, only Damien's been able to see me. I died that day. Well kind of. See I became a ghost, but a different type of ghost. For some reason only Damien can see me, not even the ghosts at Hogwarts can see me, although I think that's because of our bond as twins. The other strange thing is that I've aged normally, and thankfully my clothes have grown along with me.

It still hurts that Mom and Dad can't see me, but I keep holding out hope that one day they will. I'm glad that at least Damien can see me. I think I would have gone insane, if that's possible for a ghost, otherwise.

"Finally." Said my mum,

I smiled. Damien and Dad were always driving her insane. I stepped in with Damien, after he'd grabbed the floo powder. Discretely he held my hand. That's the other thing, no matter what I'm feeling Damien and I can touch. This is great since I always fall out at the other end of the floo, unless Damien as a hold of me that is.

Diagon Alley is busy as expected. Everyone seems to be getting school stuff today. I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley, although I'm going to hate not being able to actually take part in the lessons, I can still learn. I want to be ready for when I become whole again. Damien shouts in joy, as he spots Uncle Remus and Sirius walking over from a table they'd been waiting at.

"Heya Damien." Remus says, as Sirius started talking with Dad a mile a minute.

"Hi Uncle Remus." Said Damien.

"Ready for Hogwarts?" asked Sirius, finally taking a break from talking to Dad.

"That's all he every goes on about these days." I muttered, unheard by everyone but Damien, who glared at me.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone make a smart arse comment." responded Damien.

"Damien! Don't use that kind of language." Scolded Mum, whilst Remus looked confused.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Soon we were walking through Diagon Alley. I still hated the place. The memory loosing nearly everything never left me. As we walked towards Ollivanders, we passed a dark haired man, something went through me, like an electric shock. I glanced back to try and see the man, but he was already gone, swallowed by the crowds. I shrugged and followed Damien and the others, floating by the side of Damien. I wished I could get a wand and go to Hogwarts properly.

**Its not very interesting and the next chapter will be a bit of a time filler. after that it get interesting cause then the twins are at Hogwarts. Any way until next week, or maybe sooner if there's more snow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok its a day late and i'm sorry, but my internet has been a pain lately and I've finally managed to get connected long enough to load this chapter. **

**Also thank you to those who've reviewed, and those who are on alert. This is for you.**

Chapter 2

Finally September 1st arrived, and we stood on Platform 9¾, or rather I floated. I looked around wide eyed at all the people around. The noise levels were worse than Diagon Alley. Parents were crying or grinning, watching their children leave for Hogwarts. I couldn't suppress my grin. Finally we were going to Hogwarts.

"Mom, I'll be back at Christmas." Whined Damien, who was getting annoyed with Mom's worrying.

"I know, but it's going to be so strange." Said Mum.

I looked at Dad, who was being strangely quiet, a frown on his face. I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice his odd behaviour.

"James?" questioned Mum.

"I'm fine." He replied in a sullen voice. "I was just thinking."

I looked at Damien, who was looking at me discretely. We both knew what Dad was thinking about. The only time he wasn't all cherry and child-like was when his thoughts had drifted to me.

"I wish he could come too." Damien said. "The teachers would have had a field day, trying to challenge his brain."

I grinned, and watched as Dad smiled back. He gave a nod, before returning to his usual self, but anyone who knew could see he was still upset. The whistle for the train sounded, and I wasn't the only one who heard Damien's sigh of relief, if Sirius's grin was anything to go by.

"I gotta go." Damien said, grabbing hold of his case.

"I wish we'd had wheels on our cases, when we were at Hogwarts. They we're a hell of a thing to carry." Sirius grumbled.

"You know its no wonder Damien knows that kind of language." Scolded Mum.

Sirius's response was to stick his tongue out childishly at Mum. I laughed, along with the rest of our group. Dad came and hugged Damien.

"Enjoy Hogwarts son." He said.

"I'll miss you Dad." Damien replied, hugging him back.

Eventually Damien was on the train, standing by the window, with the others on the other side. I passed through the train wall, something I really hated doing, and hovered by Dad.

"See you soon Dad." I whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He raised his hand to the place, and I grinned happy that he'd felt it. I went back to Damien's side, and watched as they slowly disappeared, as the train left the platform.

All too soon they were gone, and I knew Damien also felt the sadness of leaving them behind. He turned, and quietly said;

"Let's go find a compartment."

I nodded and followed him, as he went to find somewhere to sit.


	4. Chapter 4

**So between my laptop dying till about Sunday and then fanfiction login not working, this chapter is about a week late. again short, i tend to find it hard to write long chapters, I always just get bored wih them.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

We found somewhere eventually a compartment, with a blonde boy inside. He seemed to be staring off into space, and I noticed that he seemed to be sad.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Damien, startling the boy.

"Sure." He responded, in an aristocratic voice.

"I'm Damien Potter." He said, sitting down.

"Draco Malfoy." Replied the blonde, nervously.

As soon as I heard the surname, I knew the reason for the boys' nervousness. It was common knowledge amongst the Wizarding world, that the Malfoys had lost much of there influence since the downfall of Voldermort. Whilst Lucius Malfoy had testified as a spy, many light wizards felt hostility towards the family. Obviously as news of him being a spy spread, he was ignored by any dark wizards.

"Be nice." I said.

"I was going too." Damien replied.

"Did you say something?" questioned Draco.

"It was nothing." Damien replied, ignoring the look Draco gave him. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh I'm not sure." Draco said becoming quieter.

"Is something wrong?" asked Damien.

"I'm nervous I guess. Afterall Hufflepuff is out of the question, I'm not really that smart for Ravenclaw I think, and I'd most likely be killed in Gryffindor or Slytherin." He responded.

"Well if you're in the same house as me, I'll be your friend." Damien said, always being optimistic.

Draco gave a shy smile, and nodded. The 2 continued talking about irrelevant things, slowlying making the younger Malfoy gain more confidence. It reminded me of Neville all over again. When Damien was 8, Neville Longbottom had come over. He'd been shy, clumsly, but Damien always seemed to be able to draw people out of their shells, and as time wore on Neville became more confident.

"I'm going for a look around." I said, noting Damien's discrete nod.

I floated down the corridors, avoiding people as I passed. Whilst I could go through people, I didn't like the weird feeling it gave me. I wondered around for a while, before settling near a window. I watched the landscape go past, thinking it look really pretty. I remembered when Damien and I were 3 and were running through the fields behind Potter Mansion. It had been a beautiful sunny day, and the grass had come to our knees. I smiled sadly, as I remembered day.

"You O.K?" startling me.

I turned to find Damien behind me. "God you scared me." I whined

"You looked sad." Damien said, standing next to me.

"Just thinking about things." I replied, looking back at the landscape again as the sky turned darker.

Damien put his hand on top of mine. I relished in the warmth it emitted, the only source of warmth I got from a human.

"One day, you'll be whole again." He said. "I promise."

I nodded, and we stayed there for ages, until Draco came over, and told Damien we were nearly there. Damien grinned.

"Time for Hogwarts." He said, addressing both Draco and me.

I grinned to. Time for Hogwarts.

**This seemed really hard to write. I couldn't seem to come up with a good scene. Plus I feel like the chapters so far have been sort of boring, but no fear now the excitement comes.... I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got this chapter finsihed. i know its late, but my college work has just been so heavy recently, that i've had virtually no time free. Plus I've had exams. which brings me onto my next message. My updates may not be every week because of how much work I'm getting. I'm NOT giving up on this story, the updates might just be slow till June/July. Sorry about that, but hey what can you do, Thats life.**

**Anyway here's the nxt chapter. Remember to review. PLEASE!**

Chapter 4

When Damien, Draco and I left the train, I gazed at the night sky. Despite it being September the air was warm, and gave me a positive feeling. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Hargrid's voice echoed clearly across the station platform, and the 1st years followed the half giant to the boats. I floated above the boats, taking in the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. I soared around Damien, as my brother talked to Draco. I was glad that my brother had found a friend. Since my 'death' our parents had been over protective of Damien, and he didn't have the freedom to meet new people, only having really known the Weasleys. Speaking of the Weasleys, I noticed Ron glaring at Draco. Neither Damien nor I we're fond off the 2 youngest Weasleys, Ron and Ginny. The others were alright, except Mrs Weasleys she was really annoying.

I watched as McGonagall came out and led the first years into the Great Hall. Of course since me and Damien had been to Hogwarts already, it was nothing new. I scanned the staff table, pausing at the male teacher with a turban. I shivered, something didn't feel right about him. Suddenly i noticed that the teacher next to the weird turban guy, as i had now dubbed him, was looking this way with a shocked expression. Or was it... It couldn't be. I floated higher up, and watched wide eyed as the teachers eyes followed. He could see me. I floated back down to Damien, noticing the black haired man's gaze was following me. I looked to Damien to tell him, but noticed he was deep in conversation with Draco. I shut my mouth. Now was not the time for a conversation. Everyone stopped talking as McGonagall began reading out the list. Draco's name came first, and he walked up to the hat potraying a sense of calmness and importance.

"This is cool isn't it." Damien whispered.

I nodded my eyes still locked with the teacher who could apparently see me.

"Who's the guy dressed all in black." I asked.

"Draco's godfather, Severus Snape." Replied Damien, before hushing me as the hat settled on Draco's head.

I groaned. Of course the guy that could see me happened to be the guy who my father hated and visa versa. I watched the hat as it came to its decision about Draco.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

Draco got up form the stool, and handed the hat back to the professor, before heading to the Slytherin table. Damien and I noticed a beautiful black boy make room for Draco, and nod as a sort of welcome.

"Damien Potter."

Damien took a deep breath and walked up to the stool, as i followed closely behind him. The hat settled on his head, and I waited for the result.

"Good evening Mr Potter." Spoke a mystical voice inside my head.

"Who are you?" I spoke out loud.

"Why I'm the sorting hat of course, who else would I be?" replied the hat.

"How are you inside my head?" I questioned.

"Simple, I'm using you're brothers link towards you as twins. Naturally he is aware of it, and has given me full permission to access it. Now onto sorting you."

"What? Why are you sorting me?" i asked confused.

"I sort every magical child that rests inside Hogwarts Mr Potter, whether they are fully alive or not. Now where should u be? You have much strength, considering how you've coped since your 'death'. Yet you are cunning, since you've managed to maintain control of things around you despite begin a ghost. Mmm. Very difficult. You have both the qualities for Slytherin and Gryffindor."

'It doesn't matter.' I said. 'Even if I was a Slytherin I'd stay with my brother.'

'How do you know he isn't a Slytherin?' asked the hat.

'I know Damien, he's a Gryffindor through and though.'

'Interesting you also have Ravenclaw's knowledge, and Hufflepuff's kindness. You really are something unique Mr Potter. I'm convinced we can expect great things from you.' the hat finished.

'Wait what house do I belong to?' I asked curiosity winning me over.

'Mmm, it's much to difficult to decide for now. When the time comes then i will sort you properly.' the hat concluded, before shouting out 'GRYFFINDOR!' for Damien.

As I floated along side Damien, noticing that the potions master never stopped looking at me, I knew 1 thing. This year was definately going to be interesting.


End file.
